1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector with a load plate equipped with a locking device in which a screw locked thereto is securely retained and prevented from loosening therefrom.
2. Description of Related Arts
CN No. 201207455 discloses an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB), comprising an insulative housing, a load plate shielding over the insulative housing, and a connecting device mounted to the PCB for attaching a back end of the load plate to the PCB. The load plate extends forwardly and slantways from a front end thereof to form a tongue portion. The tongue portion defines a through hole in the middle thereof and the PCB defines an aperture corresponding to the through hole. A screw element comprises a cap portion, a pole portion, and a protruding portion protruding from a conjoining section between the cap portion and the pole portion. The screw element incorporates with an elastic piece to attach the front end of the load plate to the PCB. The elastic piece forms a base portion and a pair of hook portions extending upwardly from the base portion. The base portion defines a cutout at a middle part thereof. The hook portions are respectively located at two opposite sides of the cutout to face towards each other.
In assembling, the elastic piece is attached to a lower surface of the tough portion and the screw element is attached to an upper surface of the tongue portion. The pole portion of the screw element is inserted into the through hole of the tongue portion and the cutout of the elastic piece in sequence. In the ultimate stage, for one aspect, a bottom face of the protruding portion of the screw element confronts with the upper surface of the tongue portion, and for another, the hook portion is inserted into the through hole of the tongue portion to snap with a top face of the protruding portion. The screw element and the elastic piece incorporate with each other so that they are both attached to the tongue portion of the load plate. Finally, the pole portion of the screw element further goes through the aperture to attach the front end of the load plate, i.e., the tongue portion, to the PCB. Because the screw element and the elastic piece need corporation with each other to be attached to the tongue portion, the screw element and the elastic piece must be assembled at one time. A user needs to hold the elastic piece with one hand, and the other hand holds the screw element, which is rather troublesome.
Hence, an electrical connector having a load plate equipped with a locking device in which a screw locked thereto is securely retained and prevented from loosening therefrom is desired.